espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Communist Republic of Congo
* Overview The People's Communist Republic of Congo or PCRC is a communist faction ruled by President Adrien Roberto, who is the second president of the country.The PCRC recieved it's independence in 1995 and since then it became a well armed and a very mineral rich country. The country still has problems with militia/rebel groups that scourge the surrounding areas seeking nothing but death and destruction to the PCRC and it's people. The People's Communist Republic of Congo has also gained a place among one of the most advanced and stable countries in Africa,even if it runs a communist economy system. Equipment The PCRC uses various kinds of equipment in their armed forces.Speaking of firearms,the Congolese Army uses a mix of Western and Eastern firearms:AK-47(standard issue to reserves and recruits),AK-74, M16A1/A2 variants,M4A1(special forces only),PKM and M60 GPMGs,etc. When a soldier reaches the rank of Sergeant,they are allowed to have a personal sidearm of their choice. PCRC also uses a mix of Soviet and Western vehicles. The Congolese armor divisions consists of American M1A1 Abrams tanks and Soviet T-62M1 and T-72M1 tanks, depending on what equipment the division has been given.The PCRC airforce is also one of the best among most other African countries,as they have well-trained pilots and well maintained modern aircraft such as the Russian Su-34 and American F-16 fighter jets. Branches of PCRC Armed Forces The People's Communist Republic of Congo's armed forces are fairly professional and disciplined,and will mostly finish their objectives with varying success. A soldier of the armed forces goes through a five month long training where they will improve their fighting, both in hand-to-hand combat and firearms use.And be prepared mentally wise as well. PCRC Ground Forces: The PCRC Ground Forces consists of mostly men who chose the military as their job.The training is a five month long bootcamp where they will train and be prepared for what is next, when they have finished bootcamp. The different units will be listed here. Standard Infantry: This is the basic soldier and is equipped with a kevlar vest,a helmet and their standard-issue uniform.An infantryman is armed with M16A1/A2 or AK-74 assault rifles,M60 LMG or a PKM GPMG.Some units also train with soldiers from the Army Rangers Corps, where they learn how to fight and operate in the African jungle. Jungle Rangers: These soldiers are specially trained infantrymen that operates in the jungles,to get rid of the militia plague as it is called in this country.These Rangers are equipped with Kevlar vests,a helmet or various types of hats and of course their standard uniform.The Rangers get to choose their primary weapons themselves,and that could be from a M16A1 assault rifle to a bolt action sniper rifle or a shotgun. PCRC Air Force: These well trained pilots are those who watch the skies and control the borders,so no possible enemy aircraft could enter the glorious motherland.The different aircrafts will be listed here. * F-16A/C Fighter jets. * Su-25 Grach CAS jets. * Su-34 Fighter jets. * Mi-8P transport helicopters. * Ka-52 Alligator Attack Helicopters. * Mi-24D Attack Helicopters. * B-1M Lancer bomber. PCRC Border Guard Division: The PCRC needs border guards monitoring its boundaries of course.These guards patrol the border to ensure that no illegal immigrants cross the border,smuggling activity is eliminated,etc.The Border Guard consists of both Army Rangers and standard infantrymen who choose to join the Border Guard Division instead of staying in the regular army. Economy The economy of the People's Communist Republic of Congo's isn't the best,but it isn't the worst as most of the money come from the many copper,cobalt,coal and Uranium mines that exist around the country.But a lot of money is also earned from the state owned banana fruit company known as the"Red Bananas",bananas that come from PCRC are some of the best quality bananas that exist on the market,nobody knows what is the secret but they surely taste good. Gallery Ohlookmorecommies.jpg|People's Communist Republic of Congo Flag Infantryman2.jpg|PCRC Infantry man with an M16A1 Infantryman.jpg|PCRC Infantry man with an AK-47 Everything here is still WIP!!! Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions